


An unusual request

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What could it be?





	An unusual request

Our story begins at The Dursley's house, Dudley has been trying to work up the nerve to ask Harry something.

Harry insisted, "Out with it, Duds."

Dudley said, "It's an unusual request."

Harry told him, "Ask away."

Dudley asked, "Will you be my best man?"

Harry gasped. "You're getting married?"

Dudley nodded and smiled. "To Piers."

Harry patted him on the back and grinned. "Congratulations, but why choose me to be your best man?"

Dudley replied, "You were my only option."

Harry smirked. "Wow, I feel honoured."

Dudley inquired, "Well, is that a yes or a no?"

Harry beamed, "Of course I'll be your best man."


End file.
